crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Xax Kryquaire II
=History= Origin Xax II should not be confused with his predecessor, the late Green Lantern Xax of Xaos. Unlike his namesake, Xax II only served in the Corps for a short time before he died in the line of duty. Xax and his partner Thormon Tox were sent to Sector 3500 to investigate the disappearance of Ekron, the Green Lantern of Vengar. There they found the entire Sector in ruins, with hundreds of inhabited worlds slaughtered and destroyed in a wave of violence called the "Stygian Passover". Before the two Lanterns could fully ascertain the extent of the damage wrought, they were mentally contacted by a voice from the planet Vardu. Vardu was under siege by the forces of Lady Styx and in imminent danger. The two Lanterns raced to Vardu to pursue this lead. Green-Lantern Corps Upon arriving on Vardu the Lanterns began questioning the natives, including Luribel, a young woman whose boyfriend was seized by Styx forces. Thormon Tox considered himself to be more diplomatic then his diminutive, but pushy, partner. He took over Luribel's questioning while Xax reported in to Oa. Xax spoke directly with the Guardians, who displayed a sense of worry rarely seen in his stoic masters. One Guardian remarked that Lady Styx had emerged from the"…from the eternal pit beyond the gates of space-time itself…" andemploying weapons of void technology that"contaminates all flesh it encounters." The Guardians then abruptly cut off contact with Xax. Xax II died fighting overwhelming odds alongside his partner Thormon Tox Death Xax soon witnessed the results of this horrible technology first hand. Lady Styx army grew more and more with each world she conquered; using her repulsive technology to corrupt the minds and bodies of entire populations. The Necroton Troops that emerged from Styx labs were nothing more than mindless savages obedient to her will. For five days Xax and Thormon Tox held off legions of undead soldiers. Thormon Tox was eventually overrun by Styx' superior numbers and was dragged off to the monsters labs. Xax II managed to escape, but was exhausted and gravely injured. His upper left arm had been severed clean at the shoulder. However, even with these injuries Xax managed to protect Luribel from harm. With his partner dead and his power waning, Xax' only hope was to contact Oa and plead for immediate backup. His message was received by the Guardians who sadly denied his request. Oa could not risk spreading Styx contamination to other members of the Corps. Xax was thanked for his fine service, and with that, his power ring was deactivated. In moments, Xax and Luribel were overrun by the undead army. Xax II died a terrible death; his body desecrated and used as an earring by Lady Styx. His partner, Thormon Tox, was dragged off to presumably be converted into another mindless soldier in the Necroton army. In a show of contempt for the Corps, the merciless witch effortlessly crushed the two Lanterns power rings in her jaw, before leading her troops in the total annihilation of Vardu. Xax II and his partner would soon be avenged by the very Lantern whom they were sent to find. Ekron, the Lantern of Vengar, had joined forces with a group of Earth heroes to stop Styx rampage. Ekron sacrificed his own life to drive Styx into sun eater; destroying the monstrous hag in a brilliant explosion. Lady Styx would soon be reborn, but her plans were derailed for a time by the fearless resistance put up by Xax II and his allies in the Corps. Xax II is memorialized in the Crypts of Oa alongside his partner Thormon Tox. =Powers and abilities= Weapons and equipment Green-Lantern Power-Ring Green-Light of Will conduit: Category:Green-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon)‎ Category:DC people